Cleaning systems utilize solvents or other aqueous mixtures for cleaning and drying of process parts. Most of the currently available systems are uneconomical because they lack adequate means for controlling solvent carry-off and evaporation. Typically, this results in high solvent consumption and energy dissipation in addition to undesirable emissions and discharge into the environment.
Additional concerns relate to loss of other cleaning system fluids or materials, whether solvent-based or not. In these systems there is a similar need to obviate such losses.
Accordingly, there is a need for an energy efficient and environmentally sound system to clean and dry process parts.